1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inner-connecting structure of a lead frame and its connecting method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Owing to high development of semiconductor industry, IC component design for electronic products demand more leads and more functions, whereas in the mean while appearance of components follow the trend to be light, slim, short and small. Therefore, the packaging process faces many challenges, e.g. increasing complexity of lead frame design, selection of packaging material, warping of slim packages, and heat dissipation and structural strength problems.
Furthermore, if a lead frame design requires cross connection between inner leads, large room for inner leads to extend to wire bonding positions is needed, which may be interfered with other leads, causing design difficulties.